The present invention relates to picture display devices. The term picture as used herein is intended to be very broad. It includes things such as photographs, paintings, press clippings, collages, pressed flowers, pressed butterflies, etc. In the mounting and/or framing of pictures, such as drawings, photographs, paintings, and the like, if the picture to be mounted is not sized precisely the same as the selected frame, a mat is typically provided behind the picture to fill in-between the edge of the frame and the outer, marginal edge of the picture with a plain background, so as to create a neat, attractive appearance. The mat is usually a plain sheet of material having an inobtrusive color, such that it will not detract from the appearance of the frame or cause the viewer to divert his focus from the picture. Some pictures are purposely "matted" in an attempt to improve their appearance in a particular setting.
The proper matting or framing of pictures is an art which requires a great deal of skill and patience. In order to obtain a neat, attractively mounted picture, the services of a professional in the framing art are usually required, thereby rendering picture framing a quite costly project. Further, current framing techniques provide mounting the picture in the frame in a semi-permanent manner, such that the reframing of the picture to accommodate a new setting is a very difficult and time consuming task.
Heretofore, frames have been developed which attempt to simplify the framing of pictures, particularly for relatively inexpensive frames into which current snapshots and/or photographs are temporarily mounted. One such device comprises a rectangularly-shaped housing, having a clear plastic front panel with integrally formed side walls, and a rectangular cardboard insert shaped for telescopic insertion into the housing. The insert includes a plain, single-colored front face on which a picture is centered and attached, and the insert and attached picture are then positioned into the transparent housing to mount the picture and form a frame therefor.
Another such device includes a first plastic member bent to define a stand and a second smaller plastic member with curled top and bottom edges adhered to the first to center and mount a picture in. However, the picture either has to be the same size as the second plastic member, or it has to be matted.
Such conventional framing devices have served well for years and look fine on conventional walls. However, they tend to look out of place on modern office room divider panels. Further, it is difficult to hang them on such panels since you cannot drive a nail or the like into the panel.